Fever
by master of gray
Summary: Madara gets a fever in the heat of battle.


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or the characters or worlds

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or the characters or worlds.

I was a fool to think I could go in to battle with a fever. It had only been a silt temperature nothing more and I felt no side effect from it except for a silt warmth to my shin but nothing else. Further more I was needed on the battlefield ours enemy were entering from the north and I as the leader of the clan I had to be there to give them a proper Uchiha greeting.

So against the better wishes of my younger brother I dawned my crimson armor and strapped my fan and cicles to my back and headed out with my small platoon following right behead me. Our team was small less then a hundred and our journey was quick and harass or should I say harass for me. Half way there we were met with a down pour of rain that seeped through our armor and soaked through our clothes. Normally this would have been no problem for me a shinobi has to brave some of the most harass weather condition but with the fever I had it made the rain unbearable it felt like ice to my skin.

Night arrived and we soon came to a small traveler's inn. The lights were lit and the front entrance door was slide open welcoming people in. The scent of boiling water for baths and cooking vegetables and meats for meals could be smelled almost humidly on the breeze. One of my subordinate who know of my illness asked in a vary datescre and respectful manner if I wanted to stop for the night and continue in the morning. Part of me wanted to say yes my head was pounding and my body was aching and even throw I was trying to keep it undercover I had developed a slight quiver from being plastered with all the ices rain. A soothing hot bath and a soft comfortable bed would've been like paradises for me now and even throw I know I wasn't up to stomaching anything a steaming cup of tea would've warmed me up in no time.

But in the end I side no we had no time to waste we had to get to the battlefield as soon as possible so with out dally we moved on. After a night and day of nothing but running we finely made it to the rendezvous locality. Climbing to the top of a grass mound with my man right behind me I stared at the conflict below. The battle had already stared by time we get there the sound of war cries and chirping medal was everywhere. Some of the fighting clans I recognized right away. The Aburame clan was one as well as the Akimichi clan to but I was shocked when one of my kins men pointing out to the far side of the battlefield opposite of us. Narrowing my eyes I looked in the direction on which he pointed and was stunned to see a Senju waving in the wind many Senju banners actually. I hadn't expected the Senju clan to be there and I wasn't sure if we had come prepared for such a challenge but regardless the Uchiha never back down they meet it.

A sudden fit of coughing over took me as I brought a hand to my mouth to cover it. The journey had done nothing to improve my condition if anything it had only made it worse. I was fatigue and felt so weak as if all my strength had been poured out of me. My throat was sore and raspy and I longed for a glass of cool water to drink. My body felt over heated and my head felt like it was in a bowl of jell-O. All in all I felt terrible but know there was nothing I could do about It at the moment I would just have to wait till the battle was over then seek out a healer till then I would just have to indoor.

Giving a silent command to my platoon we rushed on to the battlefield. Hours pasted and the night ware on and so did the battle with little end of it in sight. A warrior charged me and I quickly take him out but no sooner did he hit the ground then another fit of painful coughing engulfed me. Pounding on my chest with my fist trying to clear my airways I looked up to see ware I was. There was fighting in every direction I looked so I could have vary wall have been in the center of the battlefield. With out warning a feeling of dizziness came over me making everything around me feel like it was spinning. Holding my brow with the palm of my hand I began slowly trying to catch my breath and steady my balance I was an open target but remarkably warriors just fly right passed me not even noticing me there. My eyes began to blur and my strength started to fade as I tried taking a few steps forward but it was no use my fever had finely caught up to me and at the worst of times. Losing grip of my sickle and fan I fall to my knees before crashing face down on the ground and blacking out.

It was hours later before I slowly started to come around and regain my senses finding myself still face down on the ground but to weak to shift my body weight to roll over. My eyelids felt like they were made of iron so I didn't open them I just laid there and listened to my surroundings. I was oblivious to the out come of the battle or the were about of my men just at the moment I was alone. Then suddenly in the distance I heard what sounded like foot steps and someone mumbling. There were two of them male I think but who they were I didn't know. The possibility of them being shinobi was high but of which side I wasn't such. It would have been an blessing on my behalf if they both turned out to be kins men of the Uchiha clan but the chance of that were fifty-fifty they could have been members of one of the opposing clans or even scavengers looking to steal armor and weapons from the fallen. Worry began to creep in to my heart if they were scavengers and found me alive they would kill me instantly but if they were enemies they could automatically kill me or bring me back alive to there base to be interrogate and tortured. I remember hearing stories of allies being captured by the enemy and suffering horrible acts of abuse under them and the likely hood of one of these seaorew happening to me at the moment was high.

The sound of foot steps was closer now and they were heading in my direction. I listened careful as they came near and finely as they stopped just inches from ware I lay one on each side of me. I soon felt myself being rolled over so I was laying on my back and then the pressure of two fingers being lightly pressed down in to my jugular to feel if I still had a plus I could hear the men speaking to one another and I was almost positive I heard my name mention but wasn't entirely sure my mind began to dim again before finely going out.

After that I was briefly in and out of continence my illness making me deliearious and weak. I slept dreamlessly with vary little disturbance from nightmares. Once an awhile my senses would wake and I'd hear the mumble of voices or the feel of a cold compress on my brow or even the presence of someone sitting next to me. In one instant particular I woke from my feverish sleep with an unbearable thirst. My mouth was dry and my throat felt sore and cricket. Making every breath I take feel like I was swallowing broken glass. I coughed and in a weak voice started calling out for water. My cry didn't fall on deaf ears throw I could hear someone moving beside me the sound of rustling clothes and of creaking floor boards told me someone was near. I soon felt the presence of a warm body leaning over me and the tickle of soft long hair brushing against my face the sound of someone breathing was so close.

A few moments past and nothing happened and I began to wonder if the parson could hare me or not or if they know what I was asking for. I began to grow distress I was so thirsty I could hardly bear it now, puffing my lungs up with air I shouted my need out in one loud gasp of breath water. Everything want silent after that even the warm presence that had been leaning over me before had quickly moved. Perhaps I had anciently shouted in there ear. I felt helpless and I hated it not being able to do the simple thing as get a drink of water on my own. Then suddenly I felt fingers thick and long comb through my damp hair till the back of my scalp was resting in there large palm. My head was then tilted forward and the cool smooth rim of a bowl was pressed to my lips. Water trickled down my chin as I gulped down mouth full of the cool refreshing liquid. After draining the bowl of it's contains the someone laid my head gently back on the pillow and slid there hand from underneath it.

I was gasping a little for breath it felt oddly good to have a belly full of water. I slowly parted my eyelids with no pacific reason to open them but to look around. My vision was blurry as if I was looking through foggy glass or something. The first thing my eyes encountered was a plain white ceiling of a home or an inn. I lay there like that for a few moments just staring at the ceiling when movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. Turning my head slightly to the right excepting to see the someone who had been nursing me I was instead pleasantly delightful to see the face of my own younger brother.

A feeling of ease came over me of comfort knowing that of this entire time I wasn't in the hands of the enemy but in familiar ones instead. I late myself relax and release a deep sigh of relief before turning my sites back to my brother. Like my vision my other senses were numb from the fever but I didn't worry much over it now I know who was kneeling here beside me even throw my eyesight was still blurry I could tall from his long black hair and dark eyes that I was looking at my kin. Smiling lightly I began softly speaking to him I asked of the clan and of the platoon I had been stated with and of his wall-being too only stopping in between sentences to catch my breath. He answered my questions swiftly and with vary little delay telling me of his good health of the clans wall-being and of the fate of my team.

A sudden fit of coughing hit me and I quickly covered my mouth and rolled on to my left side so as not to expose my brother to it. My coughing was hard and painful and shook my entire body but I wasn't with out some comfort the warm hand of my younger brother began to gently rub my back trying to soothe my over reacting symptoms. My fit soon ended and I slowly rolled back on to my back and started trying to recatch my breath. After my hard breathing had softened a bit my little brother began to spoke to me in a calm and concerned tone of voice. He asked for me to get some more rest and to try and sleep off my fever. I smiled lightly up at him I felt grateful to have such a concerned brother like him. I reached up and patted his shoulder in reassurance and told him not to worry too much about me before teasingly addressing him by a childhood nick name (Little Fan). I then slung my arms over my stomach closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

After that I slept peacefully the knowledge of knowing that I was safe helped me to relax and feel secure. It could have been days or hours before I woke up again. Slowly opening my eyes I was met with the same plain white ceiling of the room I was occupying before the only difference being my vision wasn't misty I could see clearly now. A groan curdled up my throat and out of my mouth as I stared trying to stretch my arms and lages. My back and neck ached terribly and my entire body felt stiff and sore from lying in bed for so long. Shifting my weight from one side to the other I set up in bed the thick blanket that had been pulled up to my chin to keep me warm fell on to my stomach.

Staring down at my lap I sighed and run a hand through my messy uncombed hair I felt tired but not weak. Your finely awake how do you feel? A deep voice asked. With my hand still on my head I replied in a dull tone. A little tired but feeling much better thank you for asking. The moment after my words were finished the familiarity of the voice that had just spoken to me hit me and I looked up and in to the direction it came from. Leaning just opposite of me with his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest with a amused smile on his face was the leader the Senju clan Hashirama!


End file.
